modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6733
3 stycznia 2014 6 listopada 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6732. « 6733. » 6734. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Brooke odrzuca BillaW swojej rezydencji, Brooke przyznaje Billowi, że Ridge się do niej nie odezwał, gdyż ma prawo czuć się zraniony. Spencer kpi i uważa, że na miejscu Ridge'a nie dbałby o to, co wydarzyło się podczas roku jego nieobecności. "Chcesz się karać za to, że mnie kochasz?", pyta Bill. Brooke podkreśla, że chce skrzywdzić swojej siostry, lecz Bill powtarza, że najważniejsze jest wyłącznie ich uczucie. Nie zamierza ich wyprzeć z powodu Katie i nie widzi powodu, by mieli czuć wyrzuty sumienia. Brooke uważa, że nie może go kochać wiedząc, że tym samym zadaje ból siostrze. Bill sądzi jednak, że chodzi o coś więcej i ukochana rozważa powrót do Ridge'a. Brooke prosi, by on rozważył powrót do Katie. Wraca RJ i pyta matkę, czy wszystko w porządku. Brooke prosi syna, by odrobił lekcje, więc on udaje się do swojego pokoju. Kobieta powtarza Billowi, że nie chce, aby RJ widywał ich razem. Spencer uważa, że powrót Ridge wzbudził w Brooke niepotrzebne wyrzuty sumienia. Kobieta oświadcza, że musi myśleć o siostrze i chociaż go kocha, nie mogą być razem. Bill wyznaje jej miłość i tłumaczy, że Katie zna prawdę i sobie poradzi. Prosi, by nie pozwoliła na utratę ich uczucia i prosi, by udali się do sypialni. Bill całuje Brooke, która jednak odrzuca go i prosi, by wyszedł. On spełnia jej prośbę, a Brooke nie może powstrzymać łez. thumb|left|320px|Liam konfrontuje się z QuinnW gabinecie CEO, Liam oświadcza Quinn, że wiele osób próbowało już rozdzielić jego i Hope, ale nikomu się to jeszcze nie udało. Quinn radzi Spencerowi, by zapomniał o ukochanej, która nie zamierza dłużej dzielić go ze Steffy. Uważa, że Liam sam jest sobie winny, lecz on podkreśla, że nie podda się w walce o Hope. Quinn wzywa go do okazania szacunku bratu, który zasłużył na związek z córką Brooke. Liam wyśmiewa ją i uważa, że ona i jej syn wtargnęli w ich życia z kłamstwami i manipulacjami, a Hope niebawem przejrzy na oczy. Dodaje, że już nieraz próbowano manipulować ich związkiem i stwierdza, że Wyatt zapewne wstydzi się takiej matki. Quinn jest oburzona jego słowami, ale Liam zauważa, że nie pozwala mu ona nawet na samodzielne zdobycie kobiety. Zaznacza, że Hope sama zdecyduje o swojej przyszłości. Quinn grozi Liamowi i każe mu trzymać się z dala od Hope i Wyatta. Spencer zamierza chronić Hope przed kobietą, która całe życie okłamywała własnego syna. thumb|320px|Hope i Wyatt spędzają czas na HawajachW hotelu na Hawajach, Wyatt sugeruje Hope, by spróbowali jednego z tradycyjnych dań hawajskich z wieprzowiny. Córka Brooke jest mu za wszystko wdzięczna. Wyatt opowiada jej o legendzie o zwykłym chłopaku i księżniczce, którzy nie mogli być razem ze względu na różnice społeczne. Zakochali się jednak w sobie, ale duchowny nie mógł im pomóc. Podczas modlitw na wzgórzu dotarło do nich, że widzą się po raz ostatni. Księżniczka wręczyła połowę kwiatu ukochanemu i kazała mu zejść w dół. Następnego ranka kwiaty wokół rozkwitnęły tylko do połowy i obecnie również można je spotkać tylko w górach i nad brzegiem oceanu. Wyatt opowiada Hope o kolejnym kwiecie, symbolizującym miłość. Jak tłumaczy, jeśli wkłada się go za prawym uchem, kobieta szuka partnera. Jeśli za lewym, jest zajęta. Wyatt umieszcza kwiat za lewym uchem Hope, a następnie ją całuje. Zamierza zatrzymać jeden z nierozwiniętych kwiatów i uważa, że również był zamknięty w sobie, kiedy się poznawali. Teraz chce, by Hope była tak piękna jak kwiat, który ma we włosach. Para całuje się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:RJ Forrester 3